


Pretty Little Liar

by melodiouswanderer



Series: Unrequited [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Throk, Biting, Hate Sex, M/M, Scratching, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Delicate lies from those pretty lips could make him think poison was wine and he’d believe.





	Pretty Little Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my more emotional works for this pairing.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

If there’s one thing he had to give the Prince credit for, it was that he knew how to craft a story. His silvertongue could weave up fibs and forgeries like a painter with a brush to murals.

It was almost as impressive as it was infuriating.

Because it seems he was always amongst the fooled before gaining full clarity of the situation.

At least he was the first amongst the fooled to do it.

It didn’t help the Prince was lovely. He reminded him of the strange misleading creatures of planets he’s roamed, misleading and lovely and dangerous. Sometimes he thinks it’s a game Lotor liked to play.

Unfortunately, Throk had no patience, nor resources for such a game.

Mainly because it always ended with them like this

He pinned Lotor down, kissing him harshly with fangs scraping over his lips in a biting, violent meeting. He can taste the blood before he feels it staining his mouth before those legs wrap around him and dig the heels into his back.

“Ghhaargh!” He pulled back when the Prince had bitten down hard on his bottom lip and he snarled with the blood dribbling down his chin.

It was met with that smug, lovely, fucking smirk all dripping with their blood mixed together before Throk gives a hard buck of his hips against Lotor’s angrily. It gave him a small sense of satisfaction when the expression faltered as he gasped.

“You love making me a fool don’t you?” He hissed before growling as sharp claw dig into his back and drag down into his armor, ripping it.

“You’re the one..aah…who keeps…mmm…falling for it….!”

_Damn you and your pretty face you fucker…!_

Throk snarled before he reached down, groping over Lotor’s thighs roughly, making sure his nails scrap over the soft skin beneath the ripping fabric and that it scratched up nicely.

Lotor grits his teeth and hisses, baring his small fangs at him, “Mnnngh! That the—haaaa Best you got you quiznaking—mmmm!”

_Shut up! Just shut up!!!_

He devoured his mouth again in a bout of anger as he pulled open his own armor and let his cock—throbbing and hardened with pre cum leaking out and down the length—slip out as he bites down again this time on his upper.

“Ghk…!”

He felt a small shiver of regret and satisfaction merge into an ugly uneased sensation that only added fuel to the burning hellfire deep in his gut when he heard Lotor give off that sound of pain. It made his claws sink in deeper when he gripped his hips and stood with him.

“Lying….smug….frustrating…..!”

A bitter, mocking sound left the Prince’s pretty, bleeding mouth that could only be a laugh before Throk slams him down on the nearest surface watching him jump at the sudden impact. Lotor grits his teeth and looks ion at him mildly annoyed.  
Throk glared right back beforehand burying his face in the other’s neck as he rubbed his palm over the wetness of Lotor’s slit.

It earned him a gasp and a slight arch….before those damned heels dig into his back again.

He could already feel the bruises forming as he lets out a growl.

Stars why are you still so beautiful even like that?

He grits his bloodied teeth when Lotor sneered at him.

“Are you going to fuck me Commander or just stand and glare because I do have important things toooOOOOOOOOH!!”

”Is that more to your liking highness?”

Lotor gasped, looking up at Throk as he was filled with the other’s cock, a sweet burning sensation that makes him drop the facade if for a brief moment and be just….soft for a moment. If for lack of better words.

The prince gasped again before the Commander began thrusting into him deep, rough and slow. He gripped Lotor’s phallus and pumped it roughly, bringing pleasure with the sharp sting of pain as his scrapes his nails ove it….watching the other’s breathing hitch as he tried to bring back his composure.

_Please….don’t hide from me, don’t hide yourself…let me see you…._

He increased the pace, causing Lotor to grit his teeth with a strangled noise before he tilts his head back gasping.

Throk gripped on to him harder.

_Let me see you dammit! Damn you damn you damn you….!!!_

“Look at me….”

Lotor breathed heavily as he clawed a time the table, gritting his teeth.

“Look at me damn you! DAMN YOU!”

The prince shouted at the harsh pace that slams into his slit as he looks away. The Commander’s gaze darkens before he leaned down and bit into Lotor’s neck hard enough to taste fresh blood. Lotor gasped before he screamed.

Claws dig into his back, breaking the metal and digging into his skin. He couldn’t tell if it was sweat or blood that was staining into his back but the pain drove him to move deeper into him.

He heard Lotor gasp and growl and curse.

“You—Nnngh! You—” Throk snarled.

_You lying, two faced, treacherous, conniving, beautiful, angelic…powerful…enigmatic…_.

He screamed as he came inside Lotor, gritting his fangs, “I hate you you….you fucking….!”

_I love you, I love you, I love you_ ….

Lotor didn’t look at him, just completely stilled under him a moment as he caught his breath.

Throk grits his teeth, the dark blood drying on his mouth before he glared weakly down at the other.

“I….”

Lotor covered his mouth, “…I know….” he murmured hoarsely.

_No you don’t….you don’t know shit….  
_

_What does a pretty littler liar like you know?_


End file.
